Riki Lindhome
|birthplace = Coudersport, Pennsylvania |family = Tim Lindhome |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Erika "Riki" Lindhome is an American actress, comedian, and musician best known for her being one half of the comedy music duo Garfunkel and Oates. Biography Lindhome was born on March 5, 1979, in Coudersport, Pennsylvania. She grew up in Portville, New York and went to college at Syracuse University. Once she graduated in 2000, she went off and pursued an acting career. Lindhome got her first role in 2001, when she was cast as Catie in the short video Backseat Detour. She earned her first recurring role in 2005, when she was cast as Juliet in the dramedy Gilmore Girls. She earned her first major recurring role when she was cast as Susan "Ginormica" Murphy in the animated TV series Monsters vs. Aliens. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as The LEGO Batman Movie, Con Man, Garfunkel and Oates, The Muppets, Another Period, New Girl, The Muppets, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Adventure Time, Bones, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lindhome portrayed Vanessa Holden, a victim of misogynistic serial killer Robert Parker, in the Season Four episode "52 Pickup". Filmography *The Big Bang Theory (2008-2017) - Ramona Nowitzki (2 episodes) *The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) - Poison Ivy (voice) *Con Man (2017) - Janet Carney (2 episodes) *Another Period (2015-present) - Beatrice Bellacourt (21+ episodes) *Ask the StoryBots (2016) - Special Guest Appearance *Morris & the Cow (2016) - Florence (voice) *House of Lies (2016) - Joy *Nerdland (2016) - Linda (voice) *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2015) - Agneta *The Muppets. (2015) - Becky (4 episodes) *Fresh Off the Boat (2015) - Arielle *Adventure Time (2013-2015) - Ice Cream/John/Island Lady (2 episodes, voice) *The Dramatics: A Comedy (2015) - Abigail *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Popsicle (voice) *A Better You (2014) - Neighbor's Wife *Search Party (2014) - Wedding Singer Duo *Garfunkel and Oates (2014) - Riki/Garfunkel (8 episodes) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014)- Ginormica/Susan Murphy/Additional Voices (25 episodes, voice) *Super Fun Night (2013-2014) - Hayley (3 episodes) *New Girl (2013) - Kylie *Escape from Polygamy (2013) - Kayla *Supanatural (2013) - Brooke *Enlightened (2011-2013) - Harper (5 episodes) *UCB Comedy Originals (2013) - Herself *Hell Baby (2013) - Marjorie *RVC: The Lone Shopping Network (2012) - Female Host 2 *Fun Size (2012) - Galaxy Scout *Staged (2012) - Ryda *Much Ado About Nothing (2012) - Conrade *Garfunkel and Oates (2012) - Riki *Sketchy (2012) - Female Announcer *Happy Endings (2011) - Angie *Love Bites (2011) - Alexis * United States of Tara (2011) - Daisy *Andy Made a Friend (2011) - Olivia *Traffic Light (2011) - Amy *$#*! My Dad Says (2011) - Laura Griffin *Hitched (2010) - Unknown Character *Token (2010) - Unknown Character *Drop Dead Diva (2010) - Marjorie Little *House (2010) - Sarah *Nip/Tuck (2010) - McKenzie *Imaginary Larry (2009) - Betsy *Three Rivers (2009) - Beth *Bones (2009) - Mandy Summers *A Good Funeral (2009) - Polly *Powder Blue (2009) - Nicole *The Last House on the Left (2009) - Sadie *Criminal Minds (2008) - "52 Pickup" (2008) TV episode - Vanessa Holden *My Best Friend's Girl (2008) - Hilary *Changeling (2008) - Examination Nurse *Wednesday Again (2008) - Carli *The Minister of Divine (2007) - Sally *Pushing Daisies (2007) - Jeanine *Girltrash! (2007) - LouAnne Dubois *Raines (2007) - Tammy *Heroes (2006) - Car Rental Girl *Life Is Short (2006) - Lilly *Pulse (2006) - Janelle *Gilmore Girls (2002-2006) - Juliet/Girl #2 (5 episodes) *All In (2005) - Marsha *Berkeley (2005) - Fighting Girl *Embedded (2005) - Gondola & Journalist *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Mardell Fitzgerald *Seeing Other People (2004) - Girl Kissing Ed (uncredited) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) - Cheryl *Titus (2002) - Charlie *Backseat Detour (2001) - Catie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses